


Fandom Sorting - Teen Wolf

by ReddieLOSER_24 (ehamlett)



Series: Hogwarts House Sorting [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Banshees, Gryffindor, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehamlett/pseuds/ReddieLOSER_24
Summary: My take on which houses the Teen Wolf characters would actually be in (with reasoning)!
Series: Hogwarts House Sorting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916086
Kudos: 10





	1. Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> These are just my opinions (and I know some of them are probably unpopular). Feel free to discuss in the comments, but please be nice!
> 
> I don't own the Teen Wolf characters or the Hogwarts Houses concept. Have a beautiful day!

**Scott McCall**

Of course he’s a lion...he’s a true alpha? Scott is probably one of the best examples of any fandom of a true Gryffindor in my opinion. He’s brave and selfless to a fault with his moral center being the control center of all of his decisions. He easily trusts others and wants to believe in the best in everyone even when they’ve proven they don’t deserve the trust. He readily admits to his mistakes when he does do the wrong thing and loves his pack with a fierce protectiveness. All of these are wonderful qualities, but he also shows the faults of a Gryffindor as well: he rushes into situations without a plan and it puts himself and others at risk by doing so. He’s charming and easy to please which leaves him open to being heavily manipulated (the entire Theo situation for example).

**Derek Hale**

This one may come as a slight surprise to some, but Derek is clearly staked out in the Gryffindor tower. He’s surly and usually unpredictable with his moods and decisions. He’s caring and determined to do whatever is right, but he isn’t the best leader because of his rashness and inability to see the repercussions of what he does. He impulsively takes the Alpha power from Peter by killing him and bites Jackson despite it being very obvious that Jackson wasn’t ready for that change. Still, Derek has a heart of gold just as Scott does. He’s shown how much he cares about his betas as he refuses to hurt them even after being threatened. He selflessly gives up the Alpha power to save his sister despite knowing he could end up dying as a result.

**Malia Tate**

Malia is one of the most obvious Gryffindors on the show in my opinion; she is 100% the girl who runs in and asks questions later. She’s rather get the show on the road and figure it out as she goes instead of coming up with a solid plan of attack. Malia is never afraid to do what needs to be done, and she will run in guns blazing even if others don’t approve or even council her not to. She’s ruled by her emotions, the good and bad. She does exactly what she feels is right and cares enough about her pack to exclude them if it keeps them safe. She’s had many struggles in her life, but she always keeps going and never gives up.

** Kira Yukimura  **

Kira reminds me of the Ron Weasley type of Gryffindor, not overly showy or obvious in the way Scott is, but very honest with herself and willing to do what’s best for everyone. She’s more subtle, and truthfully could also pass as a Hufflepuff. However, she displays undisputed skill and strength in her fighting style and her willingness to put the rest of the pack before herself. She isn’t scared of Scott when she discovers what he truly is, and she willingly leaves to keep the rest of the pack safe despite being terrified of what it means for her own future.

**Sheriff Stilinski**

Sheriff Stilinski is an amazing example of a Gryffindor not only because of his leadership abilities but his constant fight to keep Stiles safe. He refuses to let Stiles put himself in danger if he can help it, and repeatedly sacrifices his own safety for those around him. He is a wonderful mentor as well as a loving father to his son, especially being a single father. He’s accepting and supportive but fiercely loyal and has truth strength of character. The reason he’s such a good example is that he has many qualities seen in the other houses but his choices and reactions throw him firmly into the Lion’s Den.

**Jackson Whittemore**

Jackson is very unlike the other Gryffindors listed, but he is very much one regardless. He’s cocky, selfish, and angry most of the time, but I see him very much like a young version of James Potter. He loves being in control and feeling like he has something to contribute. I think his lack of insight into his own problems causes him to rush into bad situations and hurts himself and those around him. He’s very stubborn and sure of himself despite what everything else is telling him. He’s the Gryffindor that is very uncontrollable if his energy isn’t properly handled.


	2. Slytherin

**Stiles Stilinski**

Stiles...my baby...my love...He could not be more of a Slytherin if he tried. He’s clever and hardworking but unfocused like a Ravenclaw would be. He trusts his tuition much more than any facts he has, and we are repeatedly shown that Stiles has an uncanny ability to read people and their motivations. He can be both loud and charming or quiet and calculating depending on the situation. It’s shown that Scott’s instinct to run into a situation headfirst is usually saved by Stiles coming up with a plan based on pieces on a board. He could very easily be one of the top students of his class, but he chooses to focus more of his attention to his plans and figuring out puzzles based on people and what threat they pose to his pack. On top of all of this, Stiles displays all the amazing qualities of a Slytherin: cunning, loyal, ambitious, and uniqueness. Of course, he shows the negatives as well: a tendency to be dramatic, a determination to be right, and a mask that he wears until a person proves themselves. I believe this is why the Nogitsune chose to possess Stiles rather than Alison or Scott. He’s the one that has the intelligence and the ability to hide all the cards while pulling on people’s heartstrings.

**Lydia Martin**

My girl! Lydia is the only female Slytherin on this list and for a very good reason. Similar to Stiles, she could be mistaken for a Ravenclaw at first, but she’s a snake at heart. Of course, she’s absolutely brilliant but her thirst for knowledge is based on how she can use it to put herself in a better position rather than just for the sake of having it. She’s disciplined and can very easily manipulate others into thinking she is everything she’s not. She does this flawlessly with Jackson, and even Alison in the beginning. She’s amazingly talented and purposeful in every decision she makes; she knows when she is right and refuses to let others tell her otherwise. Another mark of a Slytherin is the instinct to do anything and everything to protect those they love even if doing so is the wrong thing. Lydia does this often with Jackson; she lets him go forward treating her badly because she doesn’t want to hurt him in return.

**Peter Hale**

Okay, this one is so obvious it hurts. Peter is the absolute stereotypical Slytherin because he’s clearly the Voldemort type figure in Teen Wolf (especially in Season 1). Peter cares about nothing whatsoever except for extending his own power and strength, even if that means slaughtering his own family. Unfortunately, he shows all the bad qualities of a Slytherin and hardly any of the good ones. He’s smart and calculating but the ambition he holds clouds his judgement above all else. Most Slytherins, while snakes, are simply those of the garden variety: clever and threatening only when attacked. Peter is the Rattlesnake: obvious with his intent and lethal with the bite.

**Chris Argent**

Argent is definitely the “Draco” Slytherin: i.e. the Slytherin that was brought up by a poisonous family and had to be taught that violence and prejudice weren’t the answer. He’s a wonderful example of redemption, but he maintains his core values of gathering intel and carefully planning his moves before executing them. He’s extremely vigilant and able to remove his emotions from the actions he has to carry out, but his original motivation is still pure and in the best interest of the pack.

**Theo Raeken**

Do I need to spell this one out? Theo is basically a Tom Riddle copycat; he wants nothing but power and control. He manipulates Scott into even questioning Stiles, the brother he’s had since childhood, before he jerks the rug out from under all of them and reveals some of his plans. He psychologically tortures Stiles in order to get him into a darker place so that he will accept Theo as alpha over Scott. The more his plans dissolve, the more desperate and brutal he becomes. Even if he grows into a better person later on, he still holds onto that subtle hostility that will take awhile to overcome.


	3. Ravenclaw

** Allison Argent  **

Alison shows some Gryffindor traits to be perfectly honest: brave and willing to suffer for the cause she believes in. However, I would argue that she is much more of a Ravenclaw considering the overwhelming curiosity she possesses and the intense dedication to her craft. She works tirelessly to find out her family’s history not as a means to an end but as a way to figure out who she is and what her legacy will be. She doesn’t treat the situation like a problem to figure out; she treats it as research into proving who she is and what she can learn from that reality. Once she discovers the Argent Family legacy after her mother’s passing, she becomes focused solely on her blades and bow. It isn’t for proving herself or to put herself in a better position. She does this to better herself and to learn more about her own abilities. She wants the knowledge to have for herself, not as a tool to make a power play like her mother before her.

**Melissa McCall**

Melissa strikes me as a Ravenclaw that I can’t exactly place. She is absolutely devoted to her son and a strong woman in addition to a good mother. Melissa is in this house because of the way she goes about solving problems. She doesn’t decide these plans for herself, but she studies and makes sure whatever she is responsible for is executed perfectly. The reason she is placed here instead of Slytherin is because her motivation is much more simple than that of a snake. She simply wants to pursue things for the sake of doing so: of becoming a good nurse and mother. She doesn’t have any desire to figure out other people or to maneuver herself into a better position socially.

**Alan Deaton**

Deaton is by far the most recognizable Ravenclaw on the show; he’s constantly researching and expanding his knowledge because that is his trade. He’s honed the ability to find minute details and figuring out the best solutions based on simple facts alone. He loves discovering new things just for the sake of it, and his research allows him to perfect theories he’s had over the years.


End file.
